


Saw You In A Dream

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some.angsty angst, revenant is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Revenant dreams, somehow. But for him, it's a nightmare
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/OC
Kudos: 16





	Saw You In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rev angst requested by anon on tumblr

He's not sure what's happening. He might be dreaming. Though, he doesn't  _ dream _ . He can't; it's impossible for him. Yet here he is, seemingly dreaming. Maybe it's some remnants of his fractured programming bleeding through, forcing him through this  _ farce _ . It's more a nightmare to him now, than a dream.

He doesn't know how to wake himself. He's stuck until it's run its course and it's just his  _ fucking _ luck that it's a dream of Ana.

Ana, with her bouncy brown curls and soulful eyes. Her laughter ripples through him, and she beckons him closer. He wants to resist, wants to turn and  _ run _ like he's never done before. He doesn't want to see her, see the life that was never real. He feels the same about all the lives he's lived, all the faces and partners that have come and gone.

His heart - the one that doesn't exist -  _ burns _ in his chest. 

Instead, his body moves forward and he's trapped by her hand encircling his own. The warmth is convincing, killing him as it spreads.

" _ Come on silly! I know you just got off a job but I made us dinner!" _

She pulls him into the kitchen, and he's doing all he can to resist, but it's  _ useless _ . He can't  _ do _ anything. 

She giggles again, and his mouth opens. " _ Dinner, my dear? You really are a treat. _ " 

He's silently screaming, burning alive - as  _ alive _ as he is. 

His dream-self tugs Ana to his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist. " _ Love, you spoil me. Truly, thank you. _ " He dips her a bit and he realizes what's about to happen.

They kiss softly. If he could, he would cry.

The dream continues and he hurts so so much. Feelings he thought he'd lost bubble up and torture him, making him watch as his dream-self and Ana eat. They laugh and joke and he wishes so  _ desperately  _ to wake up. Wishes that it had been  _ real _ , that he had  _ had _ what the programmers had given him. 

They finish eating, and clear the dishes, the sun casting orange light over them. Ana turns, her skin glowing, and flips the radio on. Some slow song plays, and dream him holds out a hand. She laughs beautifully and takes it. They slow dance, swaying back and forth in between the kitchen and the dining room.

He's tired now,  _ exhausted.  _ He's given up on fighting, given up on ever being released from this hell he's stuck in.

But then, it goes wavy, like a ripple in a pond. Everything greyscales, fading and suddenly there's a wall in front of him and a siren going off. He's  _ awake _ . And he is  _ furious _ . Someone is going to die a horrible, choking death. He wants to destroy the ship but he knows he can't. Instead he'll settle for watching his team die and slicing up the skinsuits that dare get in his way. He won't be satisfied until every last one is dead in that ring.


End file.
